


Комната

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: — И зря, — хмурится Квентин. — Думать… будешь в свободное время.





	Комната

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583699) by [StAnni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni). 

Квентин, абсолютно голый под простынёй, сидит рядом, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно вертит в руках сигарету.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает он, не глядя на Элиота: всё его внимание приковано к сигарете в пальцах.

— Не спится. — Элиот тянется помочь, но Квентин с улыбкой отталкивает его руку.

— Я сам.

Элиот пожимает плечами, глядя, как Квентин пододвигается ближе.

— Можно мне одну?

Квентин кивает на сигарету, лежащую между ними:

— Тебе я уже свернул.

Элиот смотрит, как Квентин лижет бумагу, и прикуривает сам. Хороший табак. На мгновение приходится выдернуть себя из цепких лап сна и вспомнить, где он на самом деле находится. Сердце замирает тоже.

Квентин — потому что это ведь его Квентин — вскидывает на него обеспокоенный, но мягкий взгляд.

— Эй, а что с настроением?

Элиот выдавливает из себя улыбку и делает ещё одну затяжку.

— Так, думал о разном.

— И зря, — хмурится Квентин. — Думать... будешь в свободное время.

От этой запинки Элиот улыбается уже нормально, потому что очень любит слегка раздражённого Квентина.

— Ничего мрачного, я помню правила. — Элиот ласково гладит Квентина по колену, и тот, покончив наконец со своим косяком, победно усмехается.

— Мне нравится твоя улыбка. — Элиот прислоняется головой к стене. От косяка пальцам делается тепло.

— Всегда хотел попробовать, — говорит Квентин и, наконец сделав затяжку, выдыхает изящное колечко дыма.

— Нравится твой голос и твои губы, — продолжает Элиот, касаясь его щеки. Пробегает пальцами к губам и задерживается так. Придвигается ближе, чтобы зарыться носом в его волосы — они пахнут, как солнечный свет.

Квентин знакомо улыбается и хмыкает, качая головой:

— Поверить не могу, что после всех моих мучений ты заставишь меня затушить сигарету.

Но его член уже натягивает простыню, и когда Элиот притягивает Квентина в поцелуй, сигарета отправляется в пепельницу на тумбочке у кровати.

Квентин податливый и жадный, с тёплым ртом, горьковатым от табака. Элиот слизывает эту горечь с его языка, толкает на постель, прижимая запястья к матрасу, и нависает сверху, не давая их телам коснуться друг друга.

— Засранец, — стонет Квентин, безуспешно вскидывая бёдра, чтобы потереться об Элиота. Элиот лишь улыбается ему в шею, вдыхая родной запах свежего белья и солнца. — Чудовище.

После Элиот лежит головой у него на животе и пялится в потолок. Кожа Квентина на вкус похожа на солёную карамель, а его расслабленный уже член покоится под ладонью Элиота. Тьма вновь сгущается по углам, и Квентин предупреждающе поднимает колено.

— Эл, ну-ка не смей унывать при мне, понял?

За окном становится светлее, и с приходом рассвета сердце Элиота лишь сильнее сжимается.

— Я постараюсь, Кью.

Это всё, что он может обещать.

Квентин улыбается, и от улыбки на его щеках появляются ямочки.

— А помнишь, как однажды ночью мы напились и попытались сотворить комету?

И Элиот смеётся так сильно, что на глазах выступают жгучие слёзы. Смеётся до тех пор, пока не начинает колоть в боку. И Квентин счастливо ему вторит.

— Да уж, та ещё была комета.

Но Элиот не может справиться с собой. Некоторые вещи просто кошмарно тяжело выносить, они мрачные и останутся такими до скончания века.

— Я так чертовски по тебе скучаю, Кью. Ужасно скучаю.

Тишина наполняет комнату вслед за светом, и Элиот чувствует, как Квентин едва ощутимо перебирает его волосы.

— Тебе нужно взбодриться, малыш, — мягко говорит он, но в голосе слышится тревога. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе. 

Когда сонливость или нечто похожее на неё тихо и размеренно просачивается сквозь всё его тело, Элиот постепенно перестаёт чувствовать мягкость чужой кожи под рукой. Тьма понемногу поглощает его сердце, и в конце концов Элиот просыпается. Один в своей комнате.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
